


Share Alike

by natlet



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natlet/pseuds/natlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McManus is a seekrit stoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a silly fic.
> 
> Contains drug use.
> 
> Spoilers through S5.

On a whim, Sean goes out for lunch, breezes through the gate thinking pizza or Chinese or maybe a nice, fat sub. Spring's finally here and it's warm outside; when he hits the parking lot he turns his face up into the sun, smiles despite himself. He parked next to Tim's car when he got in this morning and he's pretty sure Tim's got a lunch meeting with Glynn, but as he gets closer the sunlight catches a puff of smoke drifting up from near the rear bumper.

Sean moves slower, on instinct; he left his nightstick in his locker but he's got his gun and he rests the inside of his wrist against the butt as he goes carefully between his truck and the little hatchback, taking the last two steps quick.

Tim's cross-legged on the ground behind his car, joint between his lips and a guilty as sin look on his face. His eyes go wide when he sees Sean. "Thought you quit that shit," Sean says. His voice comes out maybe a little gruffer than he intended; the dinks are rowdy as all fuck today and his throat feels like he's done nothing but yell since he came through the door this morning but Jesus, that thing smells good - makes him think of high school, of home and Tim back when he had hair on his head, of borrowing Tim's mom's station wagon and driving out to the lake, stretching out on the hood and watching the stars come out.

Tim takes the joint from between his lips, holds it loosely. "I did," he says, his voice choked as he holds his breath. Smoke leaks in tendrils from his nose, the corners of his mouth. "Didn't last very long, though."

"You better watch yourself," Sean says. He crouches next to Tim, rests his ass on the bumper and his elbows on his knees. "Anyone catches you you're gonna find yourself on the wrong side of the walls come lights out."

Tim snorts. "They're not gonna throw me in Oz for a doobie." He takes a quick hit, two; his eyes slip closed and he lets his head fall back, holding his breath for a long minute before exhaling with a warm, pleased sigh. "Ah, fuck, I gotta go see Leo."

"Maybe shoulda waited, got high after you saw the boss, huh?"

"Shit," says Tim. "Before and after, was the plan."

Sean laughs. "You're a piece of work, my friend."

"Yeah, yeah." One last drag, and then Tim goes to put the joint out against the bumper of his car.

"Hey," says Sean, impulsively. "Lemme see that." Fuck it, he thinks; he's got an hour before anyone else is gonna see him, and it'll make the pizza better. Tim arches an eyebrow at him, but passes it over, watches with bright eyes and poorly concealed interest as Sean puts the joint to his lips, inhales slowly.

Oh, fuck, it had been a long time. His lungs rebel, at first, and he chokes down on the cough, holding the hit in; feels it start to go to his head, mind loosening up, tension flooding out of his neck and shoulders, down his back, through his legs and into the ground. "Oh, man." Again, and he feels the high settle into his skin, slowing him down from the inside out, centering him. He passes it back before he lets himself finish the thing. "Not gonna make a habit of this, are we, Timmy?" Though, really, he wouldn't mind it - he'd forgotten how good this was, how much better it made him feel, unwound him, lifted all the little demons and the big worries one by one from his shoulders.

"Been a rough week," Tim says, his voice low, and Sean knows that in his head he's back there in Em City, holding Hill's hand as he bleeds out all over the floor.

"Truer words," Sean says. He leans over to poke Tim in the shoulder, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sure you don't wanna blow off Leo, come get some lunch with me?"

Tim pulls a face. "Wish I could." Sean pushes himself to his feet, offers a hand up to Tim. "Hey," he says as Sean hauls him upward, "Listen, thanks for being... you know. Cool." He grins a little, squeezes Sean's hand.

"Yeah," Sean says. "Thanks for sharing."

Tim laughs. "Any time," he says. He frowns, eyes going vacant and far away like he's reading something written in the air, something only he can see; then he leans in and kisses Sean, briefly, just a brush of lips. Sean's pretty buzzed and oversensitive and Tim's lips on his feel like electricity, like fire. "I don't know why I did that," Tim whispers against Sean's mouth.

Sean laughs, rubs his cheek against Tim's. "Stoner."

Tim pulls back and flicks the stubby end of the joint into a gutter, smiles again - this one warm and sweet, somehow shockingly intimate for the middle of the Oswald parking lot, the middle of the afternoon. "I'll see you later," Tim says, and he heads back inside.

Sean's left standing there and staring after him, head spinning pleasantly, trying to decide if the shit-eating grin on his face is coming from the weed or from the brush of stubble against his cheek.


End file.
